Revenge Against the Witnesses
by SandersLover
Summary: Someone from Greg's past is back and wants revenge...update chapter 11 by KrazyKid COMPLETED!
1. What's the connection?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, if I did Greg would be on CSI the whole darn episodes, not just one or five minutes with him! J

A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this story I just got the idea one day and decided to run with it, if it sucks, let me know!

It was early morning, very early. The tip of the sun was seen, the night of Las Vegas was almost over. Soon strips, nightclubs, and of course the pack heat of crowed people gambling will be closed. Yet Las Vegas was still active, 24/7. It was always alive, never died down………………

Four men were closing up soon, shift almost over, it was Friday night and they get their paychecks as soon as they finish cleaning up. Two of them, both 23 of age, were dumping the garbage in the dumpster as the other two, one 21 and the other turning 22 of age were setting the empty beer bottles in a stack next to the dumpster. The two oldest were friends, both in college and share dorms, the middle was also in college, yet only took this job to see the show girls behind the curtains and finally the younger one, same college as the two oldest, needed the money to pay back his college loans..

Four different men lives were about to change the next second as they laugh at a joke the youngster said, walking down the alley back to the back door when they hear muffles and banging. The four college students looked at each other and headed towards the muffles, hands on their hips were their guns were strap. They needed the gun in order a fight broke out or someone was hassling a striper. They gasp as they approach the site and saw a man letting go of a dead striper's throat Heather was her name. 

The killer looked up and saw the four shocks, open-wide kids.  He started to take off when the four of them started going after him. 

The youngest told the two oldest, "Call the police, we'll get him!"

The two stop and the first oldest took out his cell phone and called, while the other two ran deeper into the alley. The killer realizes he was heading towards a dead end and he needed to get pass the two kids that were armed. He pulled out a knife, hoping to slash the first one to reach him. It was the youngster yet he was fast as he saw the knife slash towards him, he rolled on the ground and turned around to see the killer lashing towards him. Scared, the kid lift his gun and shot the killer who was two feet in front of him, in the left shoulder. The killer fell back in pain just as the sirens were heard. The kid looked at the middle one and let out a scared smiled. 

The four kids met together and watch as they pulled the killer in the hospital van and overhearing the police saying, "Make sure he stays alive for court."

The killer looked into the eyes of the younger one and said, "I'm going to get you boy, if it's the last thing I do!"

Of course they testify in court against him, which was even worse, because he got to know their names. They didn't have to go into the witness protection program since the man was going to jail forever, which was a good thing.

It's been seven years since the incident, and the four men went their separate ways, and all headed to Las Vegas for their jobs, all living a normal life. Until one day, the murderer ran away……….

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown stepped out of the SUV. Both wearing black jackets that read "CSI" on the back. They walked up to the officer that was waiting for them at the _French Palace_ a striper's place. The officer turned around and said. "The real action is in the back."

He lead them to the back of the building, where the yellow tape "Crime Scene do not cross" was tape across from the palace to another building, forming a square, and the two CSIs walked under the yellow tape. 

They saw a garbage dumpster opened and they walked up to it.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

The officer replied, "A worker was throwing some trash in the garbage when he saw blood wiped on the edge, he stepped up and saw the body."

Nick and Warrick saw the smear of dried blood on the side. They stepped up on some little stairs and saw a white late twenties or early thirties male body lying on top of half filled garbage. 

"No sign of blood pool." Warrick said, snapping a picture.

"The smear blood could be from the body, where the killer tried to dumped him in." Nick also said, snapping a picture.

"Are there any suspects?" Warrick asked to the officer.

"Yeah, the worker who found him and the boss, they were the only ones here since they're rebuilding the stage in there, opens again in two days." The officer replied once again.

Nick took out a q-tip and wiped the blood. "Guess Greg has something to do tonight." Nick joked.

Warrick shined his flashlight down the alley. "It doesn't look like he was killed here, no sign of blood."

Nick looked at the two men waiting to get the body out, "Okay guys take him out carefully."

They did so as Nick and Warrick check the alleyway for evidence.

"Maybe we should interview that boss and that worker." Nick said, after realizing that nothing was there.

Warrick sigh, "I hate when there's no evidence!" he shouted, as he remembered the serial killer that killed women and putted them in a pose.

They walked up to the officer and ask to see the two suspect.

They walked in to see to the boss moaning. They ran up to him.

"What happened?" Warrick asked.

The boss barfed up a pile of blood over their shoes and fell to the ground. Nick check for a pulse.

"He's dead."

"Poison." Warrick said, holding up a syringe.

"Where's the worker?" Nick asked the officer.

"I think he ran away."

Nick and Warrick looked at each other.

"Well at least we got a suspect." Nick said.

"Yeah," Warrick growled, "But we don't know who he is."

Twenty minutes away of the French Palace, another body was found. A male choked to death in the middle of an alley between two apartment buildings.

_Snap-Snap!_

Catherine took another picture of the death male db, while Grissom check the surrounding for evidence. They identify the male as a Jake Berenson, age 30, registered in Vegas. Born 8-24-73, died 10-3-03, three stories down of his own apartment.

"Well the murderer didn't drop him from three stories." Catherine said, noticing there is no impact of him hitting the ground from that high.

"No evidence around here, there's no door that leads to the alleyway from here."

"Expect for the fire escapes." Catherine said, "Which opens a whole variety of suspects for us." 

"Well it narrows it down for us compare to all the people in the Las Vegas area." Grissom said.

Catherine kneeled down to get a better look at Jake's neck. "There is a huge bruise around his neck, but no actual hand marks, which probably means.."

"The killer wore gloves." Grissom replied.

"Grissom!" a voice shouted out. 

Catherine and Grissom turned around to see Brass coming.

"Did you turn off your cell phone?" he asked.

Grissom looked down then glance up sheepishly, "Yeah sorry."

"Tell that to Nick, he's been trying to call you for five minutes. He said that he just got back from his crime scene and learned that you guys got a db twenty minutes away."

"Yeah, Why? Catherine asked.

"Well they said that a worker that called them in escape, killing the other suspect before running away." Brass sighs before continuing, "It turns out that he was gone for about an hour."

"We just got here ten minutes ago.." Grissom started.

"And the guy is still fresh, we check his temperature, hasn't been dead for an hour yet." Catherine said, "We could trace the phone call and see where the guy called us from, reporting a murder on the alley way."

"Where was Nick's db at?" Grissom asked.

"French Palace, db is Josh Denver age 30." Brass answered.

"That's almost twenty minutes away, yet in cars usually ten minutes tops." Catherine said she turned to Grissom, "Serial killer of thirty year old males or just a coincidence?" 

"In my opinion there is no such thing as coincidence," Grissom started. "We take the body to the coroner, then we deal with this like two cases."

Catherine nodded, "I'll try and trace the call and see where he was or traveling when he called us." She started to walk but stopped, "But then again, maybe we should check and see what the victims both have in common.."

"Blood on the dumpster is your db, Josh Denver." Greg said.

"Well the guy died by strangulation and we found a scratch on the victims hips, still fresh." Nick said.

"Maybe it got there while the killer dump him." Greg replied, and turned back to his paper work that he was doing.

"Hey Greg, could you do me a favor?" Nick asked.

Greg turned to him, "As long as I get something in return."

Nick smiled and he handed Greg a piece of paper, "Could you find what these two victims got in common?"

"Well whose the other victim?" Greg asks, taking the paper.

"Grissom and Catherine's victim." Nick explained the worker escaping and the theory that Nick came up with, that the same guy killed the two victims.

Greg nodded, "Sure, gives me a reason not to do all these paper works."

BEEP-BEEP 

Greg and Nick turned to the printer that had a paper printing out of it. Greg grabbed it and replied, "The drug in the syringe is _Stovamringe_, it's the new drug med that people use for upset stomach, too much causes them to throw up."

Nick nodded and was shock by Greg's fast reply on what the med was, "The guy cough up blood, which means-"

"He hasn't eaten anything for the past six hours." Greg interrupted.

"Yeah," Nick pager beeped he looked down at it, "I've got to go to autopsy for the boss, good luck finding what the two victims have in common."

Greg nodded, he turned on his stereo and punk rock filled up the air.

As he read the name on the paper, "Josh Denver and Jake Berenson." He got the strangest sense of déjà vu but doesn't know why..

A/N: Now it's time for you guys to Review!! I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days…


	2. Autopsy

Disclaimer: I'm getting really annoy writing that I don't own anything when I wish I did!

I want GREG! * ahem * anyway enjoy this chapter!

Nick Stokes walked into the autopsy room. Al Robbins, drinking one of his coffee that was his greatest weakness. 

"Yo Doc!" Nick greeted.

Robbins looked up from his coffee and waved to Nick. He got up and set down his cup and with the help of his cane moved towards the table that had the boss on it.

"I identify the victim as Revered Windgall. Cause of death was from lose of air, possibly from coughing up blood, poor guy didn't get a chance to gasp for breath" Robbins explained.

"Yeah Greg identify the drug as the new stomachache med, powerful stuff I guess." Nick said.

"Well I have nothing more to tell you about this victim."

"Yeah Doc could you tell me about Grissom and Catherine's body, uh.. Jake Berenson I think.."

Robbins looked up, "Cause of death was exploit head wound at the back of the head."

Nick looked confuse, "How did you-"

Robbins smiled, "I have to memorized what the cause of death is before you guys come in, so I don't look like a fool." And he walked back to his coffee and drank some more as Nick Stokes left the room and headed towards the DNA lab.

            "Yo waz up G!" Nick greeted, over the loud music.

"Don't have an results yet!" Greg yelled, as he looked up from his computer.

"Did you get any DNA of the syringe?"

Greg shook his head as his eyes moved up and down the computer screen. 

Grissom and Catherine came in and Grissom shut off Greg's radio.

"Hey Grissom," Greg greeted, without even looking up.

"I need you got run this." Grissom said.

"DNA?" Greg asked.

"Hair fiber." Catherine answered.

Greg nodded, he grabbed the paper envelope that it was in and grabbed out the hair fiber, with a tweezers. Then he placed it on a slider, grabbed a droplet and drop a drop of water onto the slide. He then placed it under the microscope.

"Hmmm."

"What is it?"

"Polly want a cracker?"

"Parrot hair?" Grissom and Catherine questioned.

"Parrots don't have hair, they have feathers." Nick said.

"Well usually a piece of feather can look like a hair fiber, just one string." Greg explained.

"That doesn't explain how parrot hair got on his back." Catherine said.

"Yeah, what did your vic die of?"

"Suffocating." Grissom answered

"No Grissom, I just met with Robbins, your vic died of a blow from the back of the head." Nick explained.

"Your vic probably fell and hit his parrot cage, got some hair on him. Where did you find him?" Greg asks.

"Jake, our vic, was found in a alley."

Greg froze as he saw a dead stripper in an alleyway flash in his mind.

"Jake Berenson?" Greg gasps.

The three CSI, confuse, stared at Greg.

"Oh, I'm seeing what he and Jack Denver have in common." Greg lied, realizing that he probably once knew these people, but the trick was, he didn't know where from.

******

Sara Sidle walked under the yellow tape that led her to the back of a strip's place. She saw a man, mouth wide opened, lying on top of an empty stack of beer bottles.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer!


	3. The connection

Disclaimer: I don't any CSI or any of the characters.

Sara looked at the db man that was slump over the stack of empty beer bottles. 

"He's been dead for least than a hour," David said.

"Thanks David. Did you get any identification off him?" ask Sara.

"Yeah, Matt Swanson, age 29." David answered.

"Thanks again."

David nodded and left Sara. She took out a camera and took a few pictures of the body. She notices a bruise around his neck. 

_This is the third victim tonight that died of suffocation _Sara realizes, remembering her co-workers case. 

She then started to look around for evidence. She searches high and low, in every crack and even around Matt.

But she found nothing, nothing to tie her to the killer.

Knock-Knock

"Anybody home?" Grissom yelled.

They opened the door.

"Landowner did say he lived by himself." Catherine said.

They walked further into the apartment, and Grissom turned the switch on with his latex cover hand.

It light up and they saw a parrot cage on the floor, the rug all mess up.

"I think this is where he actually died." Catherine said.

"For once I agree with you." Grissom joked, which sent him an evil glare from Catherine.

"Where's the parrot?" wondered Catherine.

Grissom shrugs his shoulder as he bend down closer to the cage, taking a few pictures while Catherine went off and search his apartment.

Grissom took out his flash light and shined at the cage. He saw hair fibers on it. Possible the vic's. He then places it in a small paper envelope. 

Meanwhile in Jake's room, Catherine threw his sheets off and uses the ALS to check for semen. Nothing. 

She putted it away and left the room. 

"No sign off any woman in this apartment." Catherine said, "There's nothing, zip, nada, goose-egg."

Grissom looked at her, "There's always a clue."

*************

"I can't believe it!" Sara yelled when she entered the layout room.

Nick and Warrick who was already in there looking at the garbage that their vic was top of.

"What's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"My case, there's no evidence of the guy having any jealous girlfriends or friends. I only know where and how he died, but I just don't know the who and the why!" Sara yelled and slumps into the chair next to the two men.

"Did you check the apartment?" Warrick asks.

"Yeah, nothing!"

"We're having the same luck too."

"How did your vic die?" Nick asks.

"Suffocation, why?"

Nick felt his eyes widen.

"That's how our vic and Grissom and Catherine's vic died too!"

"Wait Nick, maybe it's just a coincidence!" Sara said.

"No maybe it's a serial killer on the loose." Nick said.

"Nick! Even if they are killed the same way, we don't have any evidence of what they had in common for the same killer to kill them."

"I know Greg's working on it." Nick sigh, "But they're both thirty."

"Matt Swanson is twenty-nine!" Sara said.

"Who's Matt?" 

"My victim."

"See Nick!" Warrick said, "A coincidence!"

"Where did he die?" Nick ask Sara, ignoring Warrick.

"He was found on top of a stack of empty beer bottles."

"Ok, a dumpster, an alley way, and a stack of empty beer bottles..hmm."

"I'm leaving! Nick is acting so weird!" Sara said and she left, heading towards the DNA lab.

"Hey Greg!" she greeted.

Greg eyes lifted from the computer and he waved at Sara.

"Yo!" 

"What ya doing?"

"Waiting for the result to come up."

"On Nick's case."

"And Grissom's."

"Could you add my vic to it?"

Greg looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't know, cause he was killed by suffocation too and I want to prove to Nick that it's not a serial killer."

Greg nodded. "Whats his name?"

"Matt Swanson."

Greg looked at her, in shock, but turned back to the computer._ Why do I feel like I know these people? _He wondered.

He click stop, then typed in, _John Denvor, Jake Berenson, Matt Swanson._

"Check!" he said, when he press entered.

They heard a high pitch beep and Greg looked up he turned to Sara.

"My Blue Hawaiian coffee is ready could you print out the result if it comes up?"

"Get me a cup too!" Sara called and looked at the computer.

It was only five seconds when Greg left that the result pop up.

"Heather Riverdale Case?" Sara read, she clicked on it and scans through the article.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

************************

Nick and Warrick groaned, "Nothing on the trash!"

"How the case guys?" Catherine asks as she and Grissom entered the room.

"We got nothing." Nick moaned.

"Same with us!" Catherine said.

"GUYS!" Sara yelled. "Good thing you're all still here!"

"What is it?" they asked in unison. 

"Nick's right, all the victim from our cases were killed by the same guy." Sara explained.

"I told ya!" Nick got up, shouting.

"I sense something else." Grissom said.

"Seven years ago four guys testify against a man name Fred Mcdermick. They saw him dumping a girl name Heather Riverdale in the alleyway after they dump garbage in the dumpster and putted away stacks of empty beer bottles."

"Dumpster, Alleyway, empty beer bottles.." Nick repeated.

"Fred tried to get away from the witnesses but one of them caught up with up. Fred tried to kill him but he shot him in the shoulder. That was when the police came."

"No wonder why Fred killed these guys, he would have gotten away scout free if it wasn't for those witnesses." Grissom said.

"I think he would want to kill the guy who shot him." Warrick pointed out.

"Our victims weren't the one that shot him, it was the youngest of the four." Sara explained, her face starting to get white.

"So maybe he killed these guys to tell the youngest that he was out of jail." Nick said.

"But how would the other guy know… unless he worked here or something." Catherine said.

They looked at Sara who had a scared and sad look on her face.

"The guy is…is…"

Sara took a deep breath,

"Greg."

A/N: The CSIs finally find out, but does Greg know? Stay tune…


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing, nada, zip!

A/N: I like to dedicate this chapter to Lady Lenna cause her bro's games on the internet kicked her for a month!

The CSIs looked at each other.

"Greg?" Nick gasps.

"I never knew Greg witness a body dump." Grissom said.

"I guess none of us knew." Catherine replied.

"Does he know?" Warrick asked, to Sara.

"I don't know…what if the killer…" Sara stopped, "The lounge!" she yelled.

She ran out of the layout room, and the team followed her. They saw her reach the doorway and gasps loudly before they could see the scene. Instead of seeing the kooky spiked hair lab tech drinking his coffee, they were met by a broken pot of Blue Hawaiian and blood on the floor.

******

 Pain-

That was what he felt as he awoke from the darkness.

A pain throbbing at the back of his head, and he felt the blood from the wound trickling down the back of his neck. He went to bring his hand up to feel the wound but he found that it was attach to his other arm. 

_Great I'm tied together and I have no idea who kidnapped me or where the hell I am! _He thought.

He heard a door creep open and someone walking down the hall. He then saw before the door slam that he was in a very old jail cell. A jail cell from the 15th century was his guess. He saw the figure stop in front of him. He then saw a light being flicked on and saw that the figure was lighting a candle.

"Hi Greg," the figure said, blowing the candle out. 

Greg blinked his eyes a couple times to get a better look at the figure. But the person put the candle in front of his face and sneered, "Remember me Gregory!"

Greg widens his eyes, _It can't be!_

"Fred?" he gasps out.

"I'm surprise you remember me!" Fred sneer again.

"How could I forget such an ugly face!" Greg insulted.

Fred cast him an evil glare, "I wouldn't insult me if I were you."

"But you're not, let me go!" Greg said, struggling to get the ropes free from his wrist.  
"Greg, Greg, Greg!" He laugh, "I'm not going to let you go, you didn't let me go last time, so why should I let you go."

"You killed someone, that's a different story!" Greg snapped.

"You shot me in the goddamn shoulder!!!!!" Fred screamed.

"You were merely lucky." Greg said, "What do you want with me?"

Fred smiled, a smile that Greg didn't like.

" I want to have fun with you, I want revenge, and revenge is sweet…." Fred whispered cruely.

Greg gulped.

He had a bad feeling about this.

A very bad feeling……

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll try and make the next one longer!


	5. Searching and Beaten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not event the CSIs but I own Greg, okay I lied, I don't…but a girl can dream!

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Eric Szmanda! It's his birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

****

Grissom and Catherine were driving everywhere, every shack, and every hotel. In addition, they still could not find Greg.

"I can't believe it! We can't find Greg any where!" Catherine yelled as she slammed the car door. Grissom in the driver's seat however replied, "We'll find him Catherine, I just hope he's not lying dead somewhere in the alleyway."

Catherine sigh, "I'm sorry okay, I just can't stand to lose him, he's like my little brother, short of.."

"I know how you feel, I never told anyone this but, he's short of like..the son I've never had."

Catherine smiled, "We'll find him, sooner or later!"

"_Yo Grissom!_" a voice boomed over the walkie-talkie.

Grissom grabbed it, "Well?"

_"We're not having any luck!" Nick moaned._

"Keep looking!" Grissom ordered.

"_Alright, 10-4!" _Nick said.

"What's a perfect place to hide, where now one can hear you?" Catherine wondered.

"What about that run down place uh…Grief town. it's downtown of Las Vega, there's old abandoned buildings, like bars, museums." 

"That's it! Museums!" Catherine shouted, "It's big and it's a good place to put someone prisoner in!"

"You're right!"

"Well then step on it!" she shouted.

He hit the gas and drove like a madman…

*****

Somewhere in the darkness, something stirs. 

Greg Sanders slowly opened his eyes. He remembers yelling at Fred before he knocked him out again with the butt of his gun.

_Why hasn't he killed me yet?_ Greg wondered.

He saw something lit up and the light filled up the whole room, but it was still somewhat dark. Greg realizes that his hands were tie to some chain hanging from the ceiling, and saw that he was in a kneeling position. Expect his ankles were lock to the floor. He tried to scramble through the chain that was holding his arms up but it was no use.

That was when Fred started laughing at him.

"Struggle all you want Greggo but it won't budge."

Greg looked at Fred leaning against the wall, sneering at him.

"I tied it _real_ good!"

Greg cast him a evil glare. 

"Oh Greg don't do that, do you know what this is?"

Greg said nothing instead he kept staring at him.

"This is how the prisoners were abuse when they were in prisons in the 15th century." Fred said, " What you see is pretty much it expect there's one thing missing.. the whip."

Greg widens his eyes. He turned to Fred and ask, "What do you want with me?"

Fred smiled. He bent down and whispered in Greg's ear. "To see you suffer!"  
He whipped Greg's back. But Greg wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, he closed his eyes but gave no expressions and no moans. However the second one whip was harder, and Greg screamed.

***

Grissom and Catherine entered the downtown. They got out of the car and stared at the six museums. 

"Greg could be in any one of those!" Catherine shouted.

"Then we better hurry up!" Grissom said.

"Mind if we help you?" a voice asks.

Catherine and Grissom turned around to see Sara, Nick, and Warrick grinning at them.

"Sure!" Catherine said. 

Each one of them went into a different museum.

Twenty minutes later, they all came out.

"Greg's not in there!" they all said.

"There's one more!" Grissom said.

They looked at the museum that was call, "The 15th Century Museum."

They ran into the building and check the first five doors. Then they heard a scream coming from upsides.

The five CSIs drew their guns and ran up the stairs. They barge into the room that they heard the scream coming from. However when they did they saw a chain dangling from the ceiling and blood on the floor. 

"GREG!" They shouted.

They quickly ran out of the museum and saw Fred in Grissom's SUV.

"Guess you guys were too late!" he laugh, "You always are!" and he drove off.

"GET HIM!" Nick shouted and they all got into the other SUV. However, Fred must have cut the engine line cause the car was dead. The five CSIs hopes went down as they saw the other SUV drive out of their sights.

A/N: Okay, Okay! Don't yell at me about where I've left off! Another cliffhanger! I know I'm evil! But it's time for you guys to review!!!


	6. Still out there

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip! Got that? Good! 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

****

Greg was in pain. He was in beyond pain. He must have at least fifty whip marks on his front and back. Now he was lying in a vehicle, blood running everywhere. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that he was going to die. That was when he heard Fred yell, "Guess you're all too late, as always!"

Then he realizes it. His friends were coming after them. He started to let out a small sigh of relief that his friends were on him but immediately regretted it as he felt pain in his rips. He let out a small groan at the pain.

"What's the matter? Greggy not feeling well?" Fred joked.

Greg snarled at him, "Go to hell!"

Fred turned around and face the bleeding Greg in the back.

"Don't say that Greg!" 

"Where are we going?" Greg questioned.

Fred looked back at the road still driving. Then he replied, "You know, body dump."

Greg widens his eyes.

****

Fred parked the car in the alleyway, an alleyway that was almost similar to the event seven years ago, however not the same one. He got out of the SUV, pulled Greg out and dragged him over to a small corner.

"I guess we'll be even, I shoot you in the left shoulder and I'll leave you here for dead."

He laughed at Greg.

Greg just cast him an evil glare and said nothing.

Fred threw Greg to the ground and pointed a gun at him. "Say goodbye Greg, it's going to be a long painful way to death!" He started to aim at Greg's right shoulder. BANG!

Fred stood, confuse. That did not come from his gun.

"PUT YOUR HAND UP!" several police officers yelled, running down the alleyway. However, before they could reach Fred, Fred took off at high speed. The officers kept running but one stayed back and tended Greg, who immediately recognized the officer as Brass.

"Brass…" he moaned.

"It's okay Greg, are you alright?" Brass asked.

"Feel like hay rider ran over me…" he joked.

"I NEED PARADERMICS OVER HERE NOW!" Brass yelled.

Greg looked up to see four paradermics and the five CSIs run towards him. One of the paradermics was wheeling a gurney.

"GREG!" the CSIs shouted.

"Thanks Brass for getting there on time." Grissom thanks, as the paradermics helped Greg onto the gurney.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asks.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine…just catch the son of a bitch…" Greg said before he went unconscious. 

****

The five CSIs waited in the hospital waiting room on Greg's condition. They were all sad, and Grissom was afraid to tell Greg the bad news.

"Mr. Grissom?" a doctor asked.   
Grissom got up and walked up to the doctor as well as the others.

"Mr Sanders is fine, he got a few blood lost but he should be fine. We can release him in about a few hours. There are bruises all around him, his stomach, his back, even his neck. I'm surprise that the little guy made it through.."

"Can he go to work?" Grissom asked.

"Not for a day or two…" the doctor said.

"Thank you, can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Sure you all can see him now."

Grissom turn around and notice the four CSIs standing behind for the first time.

"I'll show you his room." The doctor said and he led them through the hallways.

Then came upon a small room, and Greg was lying on the bed. Awake and alert.

"Hey guys." Greg greeted as they came into the room.

"Hey Greg! Whats up!" they said.

"Did you guys catch Fred?" he asks.

A eerie silence came and then Grissom finally spoke up, "No, he got away, I'm sorry…"

"But that would mean…" Greg started.

But he stopped. The others knew what he was going to say. He was going to say _But that would mean, Fred is still trying to get me._

A/N: I know, I know, poor Greg! But you can do me a favor! REVIEW!


	7. UH OH!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters

A/N: I got some bad news people, I'm going on a vacation for a while so this story might not be updated for at least 2 weeks, just thought I'll warn ya! And I don't really know much about Nick's past so if there's something that isn't right, plz don't sue!

3 days later

*****

"Greg did you get the results back yet?" Warrick asked, entering the DNA lab.

Greg looked up from his microscope and nodded, "Yeah, I just got it done five minutes ago, sorry I didn't page right away…" Greg answered, grabbing the results from his desk.

"My money is on the wife." He said.

"Why?" Warrick asked, grabbing the test results from Greg's hand.

"The rat poison in the vic's stomach had other materials in it, I've identify it as the Nartix sleeping pill, and his wife is the only one that has prescription for that."

Warrick smiled, "Guess you have the case breaker once again, thanks!" and Warrick left in a hurry.

Greg turned on his music and rolled back to the microscope.

"Hey G'!" Nick greeted, entering the lab.

Greg did not look up.

Nick rolled his eyes and shut off the loud punk rock music. That caused Greg's head to jerk up towards the stereo.

"Yo Nick! Need anything for me to run?"

"Naw man, want to take a break and go out to lunch?" Nick asked.

Greg thought for a while, "It's better than working for the results on the dayshift's case, they should have bribed me for it!" he joked.

"Great! I just finish my case man, how long have you been here?"

"Lets just say I did 8 hours of overtime, out of my own precious time!"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah I definitely should get a raise for this!" Greg joked, and they left the lab, heading towards the locker room.

Greg took off his lab coat and putted it inside his locker as Nick grabbed his brown old-fashion Texas jacket.

Greg rolled his eyes as he took out his navy blue leather jacket, "Jeez Nick you gotta get out more!"

Additionally, with that, they left the Forensic lab and headed out to lunch.

****

"So you shot the poor guy in the shoulder! Awesome!" Nick cheered, eating his French fries as Greg told Nick the night his life change forever.

They were eating outside of an American Hamburger restaurant. They sat in one of the tables with the tall red and white stripe umbrella sticking up from the middle of the table.

"Yeah man," Greg grabbed one of his own chili French fries, "Every since I knew I wanted to work with crime, I just couldn't handle the fact of seeing dead bodies…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to deal man…" and he grabbed another French fry.

"So what cause you to be a CSI?" Greg asked his mouth full of chili French fries.

"I was in high school and one night me and my buds went out late, joking around. Man, we went to this one bar which was kinda stupid of us since we were underage, but the bartender didn't realized it and we drank and stuff. Then one of my friends collapses onto the floor, probably from an overdose or something. We called the Paramedics, they came and said that he was dead…"

"Wow…" Greg replied, swallowing his fries.

"But I remember all these question running through my head, how did he die, what was in the drink…right away I knew that I wanted to solve what happened, I wanted to solve crimes." Nick finished.

"Whoa! In high school man, that's rough."

"Senior year, we were all stupid."

"All Texans are Nick." Greg joked.

Nick cast him an evil glare.

The waitress came by and sat their plates down.

Greg got a chili hot dog as Nick got a steak hamburger.

"Thanks!" They replied at the same time. The chick waitress nodded and walked away.

"She is so hot man!" Nick said.

Greg made a sizzling sound.

Nick laugh and they both started to eat their lunch. In the middle of eating Greg got an uneasy feeling, as if someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Fred standing at the other side of the road, or at least he thought it was Fred. As some cars drove by, Fred was not there anymore.

_Must be my imagination _Greg thought.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

Greg shook his head, "Nothing, I just thought I saw a cheeseburger doing yoga!"

After lunch, they went to work and Greg finishes his results. Grissom finally got Greg to go home early since the CSIs were not getting any cases. As the CSIs waited for a call, Greg was home and was trying to sleep…

****

It was nine in the morning and Greg Sanders still could not sleep. He kept tossing and turning. His sweat was soaking his pillow and his bruises were hurting. However, the only reason Greg could sleep was if he knew Fred was behind bars, but Fred was not and Greg moaned again as he turned in his bed. 

He threw off his covers and slowly got out of bed. He pulls the string from his window and the binds rolled up, the sun filling up the bedroom.

He went into his kitchen and started brewing some of his famous coffee, which every one at work loved.

­_Ring-Ring-Ring_

Greg sighs and grabs the phone off the hook.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Yo G!" it was Nick.

"Hey Nick what up?"

"Nothing we didn't get a case last night so I thought if you and I want to go do some male bonding or something?"

Greg rolled his eyes, "Is that what they do in Texas?"

"You got a problem with that?" Nick joked.

"No, No, where do you want me to drive?"

"I'll pick ya up!" Nick said, happily.

Greg rolled his eyes once again, glad that Nick couldn't see him, "Okay, in a half hour."

"Done!"

Greg hanged up the phone and smiled. _Maybe I can get Nick a girl! He definitely needs a girlfriend! _Greg thought, humorlessly.  

The phone rang again and Greg answered it, "What Nick?"

"Hi Greg."

Greg paused, that was not Nick.

"I knew you'd be shock to hear me."

Greg felt the urge to hang up but he did not. He just stood there, frozen, holding the phone against his ear.

"Greggo are you there? Oh, yes you are I can hear you breathing against the receiver."

Fred laughs.

Greg hanged up the phone and rang into his bedroom. He grabbed a Hawaiian shirt and putted it on as the phone continues to ring. He grabbed his coat and started to head towards the door.

"Greg, what are you doing? If you're thinking of running out, I wouldn't do that!" Fred voice growled.   
Greg opened the door, his eyes on the answering machine.

"I rather go to hell than stay and listen to your fucking voice!" Greg shouted.

He started to turn and heard Fred say  "Oh really?"

That did not come from the answering machine. Greg glances up and saw Fred standing in the doorway with a cell phone in his hand.

"Surprise!" Fred sneered at the shocked Greg.

*****

"What is taking Greg so long!" Nick thought. He was sitting in his navy blue sports car for at least five minutes and Greg still had not come out.

Nick pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out of his car. He slammed the door and started walking inside the apartment building. He walked up to Greg's apartment room but something stopped him as he saw the door opened a crack.

He quickly withdrew his gun and cautionary walked to the door. He kicked it opened, to his shock and dismay it was empty. 

"Greg?" Nick asked, "Where are you Greg?"

He heard footsteps running down the hallway. He turned around just as someone bumped into him.

"Greg!" Nick shouted.

"Nick!" Greg gasps, "RUN!"

Greg took off and Nick was confuse, until he saw Fred running down, gun in his hand.

"I got a gun!" Nick yelled. 

Fred fired at him, however the bullet missed him but hit Nick's gun.

"Not anymore!" Nick screamed as he ran after Greg.

They both got into the parking lot.

"Where is your car?" Greg asked.

"Over here!" Nick yelled as a bullet crash through the window. 

The two of them ran to Nick's car and got in. They quickly drove away and Fred fired at the car. 

SNAP~

Nick turned the steering wheel, "Did he hit my car?"

Greg tried not to snicker, "I think he hit your cowgirl!" 

Nick looked at the backseat dash and saw his bobbing head cowgirl's head gone.

"When this is all over I'm blaming you!" Nick yelled as he turned onto the highway.

"It's not my fault that Fred really hates me! I'm surprise he even remembers me, beside we lost him."

Nick sighed and stopped at a red light. Then all of a sudden something slammed into Nick's car rear and he turned around to flick the driver off.

"Uh, Greg?"

Greg looked at him, "What?"

"I think you might want to take that back."

Greg followed Nick's eye to the van behind him.

The driver was Fred.

Who was waving at the two wide-eyed, drop jaws men. 

A/N: Okay, Okay, Fred is back again and Nick and Greg sound like their gay but their not! I know I'm moving fast but the question that you should think now is, will Nick and Greg get away? If the chapter stuck, I could rewrite it!


	8. Driving for their lives

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI not Nick, not Greg, anything! Expect for Fred, the evil dude, I totally made him up!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I extremely apologize for the shortness too. Thank you Rainbowstar for emailing me and getting me to finally write this chapter, I know where I'm going for Crime Lab deaths but it'll be a while before its up. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the wait. Thank you for all my readers and supporters of my stories, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Greg and Nick rock, as you might know! And Season 4 is starting as a great season! I really hope Greg becomes a CSI, if he does I hope Nick trains him in one episode. 

~~~~~~~

Greg and Nick looked at each other.

"NICK!! HIT THE GAS!" Greg shouted.

"I can't it's a red light!" Nick yelled.

"I think it'll be a good thing if the police are chasing us!" Greg screamed.

Nick gave Greg a _you're right _look before he hit the gas petal and the car squealed down the highway across the busy lane. Cars honks at them as they passed by but Nick kept on driving. He finally turned onto the highway.

"Oh, where are the cops? They're never on duty!" Greg panicked. He looked at the back window and saw Fred driving down. 

"Shit oh shit!" Greg yelled.

"Is he after us?" Nick asked, swerving around a slow driver ahead of them.

"Yeah, and it was a great idea for you to go on the highway…" Greg sarcastically replied and glances towards the back window once again. Fred was driving like a madman to keep up with them, Greg notices however a gun in Fred's left hand.

Greg was terrified, not only for him but also for Nick. Would they ever get out of this alive?

Nick swerve his car to the side of the road next a huge drop hill, one false move and the car would be falling down there. Then something happened that Greg and Nick had not intended. The car started to slow down. Greg and Nick looked at each other then at the gas mileage. "Greg….we're outta gas!" Nick said. Then something crash into the back of Nick's car and they started moving fast. Greg looked back and saw Fred. 

"Nick, I'm not letting this guy kill us, swerve off the road!" he ordered.

Nick stared at him as if he was growing a third eye. "What?"

"Swerve off the road!" Greg repeated hastily. 

Nick grabbed the steering wheel and prayed _Let this work_ before swerving to the left and the car broke through the fence and headed down the hill………

"Where are Nick and Greg?" Grissom asked.

It was the beginning of shift and Grissom was getting a little mad. Sure Greg had a accident earlier, but Nick's lateness was no excuse for Grissom.

"I don't know, I heard that they were going to do some male bonding." Sara replied, as she and Catherine sat around the table in the middle of the lounge.

Grissom rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. 

"I called Greg's apartment, there's no answer." Warrick replied, walking into the lounge.

"And Nick's?" Grissom questioned.

"No answer."

Grissom sigh, he was starting to get a little worried. What if Fred found them?

"Hey."

The four CSIs looked up and saw Brass in the doorway.

"Get your kits." The detective ordered.

The four CSIs walked carefully down the hill. It turned out there was a car that had crash at the bottom but the CSIs were the first one who was going to see the car up close. 

Grissom shined his flashlight at the brownish car. The back looked like a car kept ramming  into it and the front was totaled. 

"Any bodies?" Grissom asked.

"No." was Brass's reply.

"Pop the hood." Warrick said, and he grabbed a crowbar and tried to pop it open.

Grissom shined his flashlight and exam the car as Sara and Catherine watch from behind. Warrick finally popped the trunk opened and saw a CSI kit inside. He looked up at Grissom just as Grissom ask, "Isn't Nick from Texas?" 

"Yeah…" Sara said.

"Does he have a bobbing cowgirl at the back of his car?"

Sara, Warrick and Catherine gasps.

They rush to the front of the car only to discover the passenger and driver's doors are slightly ajar.

"Where the hell are they?" Catherine pondered.

~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in Las Vegas, two men were running for their lives.


	9. By Krazy: Still running

SandersLover: Okay everybody, this chapter was not written by me but from KrazyKid, so when you review, tell her how awesome this chapter was, I've decided to step back and let Krazy finish this story, so from what I've read so far you guys would not be disappointed. So here is KrazyKid, Chapter 9 of Revenge of the Witnesses  
  
A/N- OK, this is not my story, but I liked it and wanted to see it finished. So....  
  
Nick and Greg were continuing to try and outrun Fred. They had been running for ages, and neither of them were sure, as to exactly where they were or if they were still being followed. Both men were getting tired as well. Nick turned around (while still running) and looked back.  
  
"Did we lose him?"  
  
"I think so, but-"  
  
The pair turned a corner and realised that they'd hit a dead end. Swearing, they turned around, to start back the way they'd come, when they ran into the very person that they were trying to escape from, and he was pointing a gun at them. (A/N- Well, I know that it's clichéd, but you knew I was going to happen)  
  
"Well, well, well..."  
  
Fred advanced, pushing Nick and Greg further back into the small alley way. As they were forced back, they're eyes darted, looking for a way to escape. Fred noted this and laughed, a maniacal laugh. Greg's heart sank. Fred was not truly in control anymore, and if he was truly bent on killing them then...  
  
"Time for a little fun." Fred said lightly, clearly enjoying the look of terror in the two men's eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Well, my original plan was just to kill Greg, but I think it's time for a new plan."  
  
With that Fred turned his gun on Nick and fired. The bullet caught Nick in the shoulder, he let out a scream, and collapsed to the ground, smacking is head on the concrete and losing consciousness. Greg hesitated, and then started to run towards his friend, but was stopped before he could get there. Fred grabbed the back of his coat and pressed the gun up against his temple. Greg struggled for a second, but quickly realised there was no point. Fred was around 6'1" (3" taller than Greg) and quite broadly built. Plus there was the small matter of the gun.  
  
"Leave your friend Greg, with any luck, someone will find him before he bleeds out. You on the other hand, will be long dead."  
  
Greg gulped. Fred ran the gun across Greg's face and over his nose, pointing the barrel between Greg's eyes. Greg closed them and tried to calm himself. Fred grinned and moved the gun, letting it touch Greg' cheek, so he could know it was still there. Greg was breathing harder, and faster, and the sound of heart beating was deafening. The gun was pressed against back, just below his ribs.  
  
"Goodbye Greg. No one here to save you this time."  
  
Fred softly, hardly able to contain his excitement.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
Greg let out a yell, and his legs gave way under him, so Fred let go, allowing Greg to crash painfully to the floor. Fred bent down and looked Greg, who was still conscious, in the eye, grinned at him before turning and heading out of the alleyway.  
  
"Put your hand in the air, and drop the weapon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	10. By Krazy: Rescued

A/N- CSI is not mine, the characters are not mine, this storyline is not mine, but this chapter is. If there are any mistakes (I've just noticed a few in the last chapter) then put them in your review, or email me (check my profile- KrazyKid197)  
  
CHAPTER 10.  
  
As Nick and Greg had been running from Fred they had pushed by a police officer, who recognised immediately the signs of men who were afraid of losing something important, like their lives, and had used his mobile to call out a unit, and they had gone in the direction that the young men had gone.  
  
Greg was vaguely aware of bright lights and shouting, but mainly he was just aware of the pain, and there was a lot of it. He tried to collect his thoughts together and move, but just as he tried to sit up, a hand pushed him back down gently.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way, just stay still, ok?"  
  
Greg lay back down on the ground, and tried to stop thinking about the pain in his back, he just hoped the bullet had hit anything vital. His vision was going dull at the edges, so he tried to concentrate on something to stop himself losing consciousness, he suddenly thought about Nick.  
  
"Nick."  
  
He recommenced his efforts to get up and find his coworker, but again was thwarted in his attempts.  
  
"Your friend is OK, you just need to wait-"  
  
Two ambulances arrived and the paramedics got out, headed down the alleyway to treat the two wounded men. As they approached him, Greg protested, and asked about Nick again, he didn't think he could keep conscious much longer. After being assured that Nick was OK, he finally allowed his body to slip into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
While this had been going on, Brass had picked up the conversation on the police radio, and the nightshift CSI team (minus Nick and Greg) had driven to Desert Palms hospital, arriving a few minutes after their wounded team mates, and were now in the waiting area, waiting for news on either Nick or Greg, as they only knew that both had been shot, and that, as far as they knew, both were alive. After an hour, a nurse approached them.  
  
"Are you here about Nicholas Stokes and Gregory Sanders?"  
  
"Yes, what is their current condition?"  
  
"Nicholas took a bullet to the left shoulder, and has bruising on his head, neither wounds are serious, the bullet has been removed and he is in recovery, you will be able to see him soon."  
  
The nurse paused to allow this new information to sink in, before continuing.  
  
"For Gregory, the situation is more serious, the bullet was taken at close range, in the back. Fortunately, they don't think that he has hit anything vital, but they are still operating. He has lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid there's not much more I can tell you at this time."  
  
The nurse watched the reactions of the group. They were all dumbfounded. Finally Grissom took charge, and asked.  
  
"Nurse, can we see Nick now?"  
  
"Yes, but I must warn you that, even though he will gain consciousness quickly, the effects of the anaesthetic, will still be in his system, and he may be disorientated or confused."  
  
The nurse led the way to Nick's room. He was pale, and there was a bandage around his head, and his left arm was attached to a sling, and an IV was feeding into his right arm. The team gathered around his bedside.  
  
Nick's face twitched slightly, and he opened his eyes. A look of confusion, quickly passed from his face, and he smiled at his team mates.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Numb."  
  
He flexed the fingers on the hand with the IV.  
  
"It's better than pain at least."  
  
He gave a small laugh, and looked up at the CSIs.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Greg?"  
  
There was a small silence between the group. Then Grissom spoke up.  
  
"We don't know. He's still in surgery."  
  
"Nick, what do you remember?"  
  
Catherine asked.  
  
"We were running, and came to a dead end. Fred backed us into a corner, and then he shot me. I don't remember anything after that. I must have hit my head."  
  
He said fingering the bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Do you know what happened? You said Greg was in surgery, what happened to him?"  
  
"He took a bullet to the back, they think it missed all the vitals, but the surgery is more complex than what you went through."  
  
Nick looked crestfallen.  
  
"If only I'd-"  
  
Catherine put her hand on Nick's shoulder.  
  
"Stop right there Nick. You know as well as I do that you couldn't have done anything, you already took a bullet."  
  
She spoke firmly, and Nick seemed to accept it, but still looked depressed but decided to change the subject.  
  
"When can I go home?"  
  
"The doctor wants to keep you a few hours longer, to make sure that you have no side effects."  
  
The team talked for a while until a Doctor came in to check Nick's vitals. As they were all fine, Nick was released.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The team were back to waiting for Greg, as Nick was being discharged, they were again approached by another nurse, who enquired to whether they knew a Gregory Sanders.  
  
"Yes, we are his...co-workers. How is he?"  
  
"Gregory is out of surgery, and will be fine."  
  
The nurse smiled as the team all sighed with relief. With a slight feeling of déjà vu, Catherine asked.  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"Yes, but again, I must warn you that he may well be confused or disorientated."  
  
The nurse led the group, this time including Nick, to Greg's room. Greg was lying still, looking very pale, with no visible bandages. The night shift team gathered around the bedside. Greg gave a small moan and shifted slightly in the bed. This obviously agitated his injury and his face distorted into a look of pain, Catherine laid a hand on his shoulder in concern. Greg flinched at the touch, so she pulled her hand away. Greg opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He mumbled quietly, his voice slightly raspy from lack of use.  
  
"Where's Nick?"  
  
He suddenly looked significantly more alert, and panicked. Nick quickly moved to Greg's side and took his hand.  
  
"I'm here Greg."  
  
Greg visibly relaxed, and smiled.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
He noticed the bandage round Nick's head and frowned.  
  
"I'm fine, really, I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Stomach hurts, and I'm tired."  
  
"Get some rest then."  
  
Greg nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A/N- So what do you think? Please review, or email me.  
  
Sparky- Yay, Greg angst is always good.  
  
Krazy- Trust you. This isn't mnie or yours, and you still turn up.  
  
Sparky- Yup *nods happily* Wherever there's good Greg angst, I'll be.  
  
Krazy- Mad mad mad. Oh well. *bounce* 


	11. By Krazy: A Thank You

A/N- This is a really short final chapter to this fic, it may not end particularly well, but I just wanted to see this finished. So this is it. R&R, it's a writers only payment. Lol that's quite funny, me as a writer. 

CHAPTER 11. 

"Finally." 

"Finally what?" 

He responded. Laughing at his friends excitement. 

"FINALLY," Greg replied, putting emphasis on the word, "I get out of this place." 

He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He practically jumped out of the bed and stood up, but this movement aggravated his injury and he bent over and his face contorted in pain. 

Nick stopped laughing and was at Greg's side in an instant, ready to offer support. 

"Hey man, you OK?" 

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I just overdid it that's all." He said, grinning slightly. "Really, I'm fine." 

Nick was unconvinced, but decided to let it slip. This time. 

"You want me to wait outside while you change?" 

"Umm..yeah. See you in a minute." 

After waiting for Nick to leave, Greg slowly peeled back the hospital gown and changed. Before he put his shirt on he looked down and fingered the bandage around his waist. The bullet had gone straight through him, hitting his liver but nothing else vital. Thankfully. He still shuddered when he thought about it. Shaking himself, he pulled the T-shirt over his head and left to find Nick. 

"Ready?" 

"You bet. Let's go already." 

ick led Greg out into his car and they drove off. Greg had become uncharacteristically quiet in the passenger seat. He wanted to say something yet couldn't seem to find the right words to say it. Finally he gave up. 

"Nick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"For coming to get me and for not getting mad." 

"Why would I be mad?" 

Nick stared incredulously. He couldn't work out what Greg was trying to say. 

"Because I got you dragged into all of this, and got you shot." 

The car pulled into the driveway of Greg's apartment. Nick turned to face him. 

"Sanders, this is not your fault. You understand that don't you?" 

"But…" 

"No buts. I don't blame you, nobody does. So stop worrying about it, OK?" 

This seemed to put Greg at ease and he smiled.  

"Yeah. I will." 

He got out and headed inside. 

"But thanks anyway." 

A/N- So I know the ending sucked. But I only really wanted to see this finished not change it much. So I rounded off the cliffhanger and ended it. But R&R anyway, it's still nice to here it. 

Sparky- Yeah you finished, but a distinct lack of angst there I think/ 

Krazy- But YOU would think that. 

Sparky- I know *grins*


End file.
